


Hold the sugar, please. You're sweet enough for me.

by Jheiaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, and naughty yugbam, literal sunshine youngjae, lots of kpop star cameos, parents markjin, still need to figure out who jackson is gonna pair up with, stoic jaebum because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which every customer has a crush on Dream Bean's sweet, oblivious, sunshine barista Youngjae, Jaebum is having none of it, Yugyeom tries to teach Kunpimook about the wonderful world of latte art, Jinyoung is being a mom, the king of pick-up lines Jackson is playing matchmaker and Mark is 100% done with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. chai tea latte's and pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving to write a 2jae coffee shop au ft. lame coffee puns, a jealous jb + everyone doting on baby jae because he is a ball of sunshine and deserves all the love in the world. I might make this into a chaptered series if you guys like it. Title credit: Buzzfeed. Cross posted from aff.

"Jackson, get back here!"

Jackson's hyena laugh fills the room as he runs past the counter, a scowling Jaebum hot on his heels, startling all the customers in the shop who are enjoying their drinks.

"Oh come _on_ hyung," Jackson turns around to grin at Jaebum. "You've gotta admit it's funny!"

Jaebum's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Signing me up for a dating site without me knowing is **not** funny god dammit."

Everyone in the room has to suppress their laughter as they listen to the two baristas banter back and forth. The people who are frequent customers are already used to the scenario, it isn't Dream Bean without some sort of entertainment happening during the day.

"Oh, for _fucks sake-_ "

"Language!"

Jinyoung screams from the back room and Jaebum merely rolls his eyes before he continues.

"What if Youngjae finds out?"

Before Jackson can answer, a mop of fluffy dark hair appears from the kitchen, looking in the direction of the two baristas. Youngjae smiles innocently as he makes his way to the counter, taking his place behind it and pushing some buttons on the cash register, completely missing Jaebum's shocked and slightly terrified face. 

"Find out what?" 

_Ding._

The bell above Dream Bean's entrance interrupts the conversation with a chime, signaling a new costumer entering, and Youngjae turns his head to give the person a smile.

"Hi, welcome! What can I get you?"

The person in front of Youngjae has blonde tousled hair, white skin and designer sunglasses perched on top of his nose. The guy lets out a quiet hum and -as Youngjae assumes- scans the menu above Youngjae's head from behind his dark glasses. After a few seconds the guy removes his sunglasses and shoots Youngjae a smile.

"I'll have a large chai tea latte, iced please," the guy brings up one hand and moves it through his blonde locks, temporarily mesmerizing Youngjae, while he gives Youngjae his card with the other and the barista swipes it to confirm the pay. Maybe he is a model, the brunette thinks to himself as he gives the card back to the guy and turns around to make the order.

"Well, fuck," Jackson breathes out in wonder as he checks out the blonde guy near the counter, garnering laughter from the people around him while Jaebum fixates his gaze on the new guest, not liking the situation one bit.

"Language," Jinyoung once again warns as he walks out of the back room with a tray of mugs, puts it down on the side of the coffee machine and ruffles Youngjae's hair affectionately. Youngjae accepts Jinyoung's gesture with an adorable eye smile and turns around to present the customer his drink.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy it," Youngjae says, his eyes curved in a kind smile.

The blonde guy lowers his eyes to Youngjae's uniform in search of the barista's name pin, but looks back up when he can't find any.

"Do you have a name?" the blonde questions, "Or can I call you mine?" he asks, as he takes a sip of his drink and gives Youngjae a wink. Youngjae's eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Jinyoung brings his hand up to his mouth to stifle his snickers and Jaebum is balling his fists, ready to punch the blonde and his rude ass personality back to where he came from. How _dare_ he ask pure and innocent Youngjae such a thing. The adorable barista looks ready to faint and the tips of his ears are bright red. It isn't the first time someone is flirting with him, but he still gets embarrassed. Especially when Jaebum is there, too.

"U-Uhm, my n-name is Youngjae," the brunette manages to stutter out and keeps his shy gaze on the counter.

The blonde replies with a cheeky smile, "A cute name for a cute guy. Hi, the name's Wonho. Are you single?"

Before Youngjae gets the chance to sink to the floor, Jinyoung is standing next to him and gives Wonho a small smile.

"I'm sure Youngjae appreciates the compliment, but I'll let you know that you need to go through me first before you can even think about going on a date with my son," Jinyoung levels Wonho with a hard stare and the blonde lifts up one eyebrow in amusement. Instead of being intimidated, Wonho leans forward and gives Youngjae a smirk.

"Interesting," Wonho says and he straightens up, grabs his drink and walks away, shooting -a slowly getting furious- Jaebum a small grin and then he disappears through the door.

Some customers look back and forth between the door (where Jackson is trying to calm Jaebum down) and a red faced Youngjae and smirking Jinyoung behind the counter and shake their heads in mild amusement.

"Well, that was a nice way to start the afternoon, don't you think so Jae?"

Jinyoung laughs out loud when Youngjae cups his face and ducks behind the counter to cool off. Jackson turns to Jaebum and whispers something in his ear.

_"You have competition hyung, maybe it's not such a bad idea I signed you up for that dating site."_

Jackson wheezes mid-laugh because Jaebum sucker punches him in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i'm highkey monsta x trash lol. leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	2. ii. melon soda's and cosplay

Yugyeom is busy decorating a cupcake when Mark walks into the kitchen. The eldest's blonde hair dons pastel flowers, his cheeks are powdered pink and he is wearing sparkling blue wings on his back. Yugyeom looks up and lets out a giggle. How Jinyoung managed to convince Mark to dress up like a fairy is a complete mystery, but noting Mark's sour expression Jinyoung must have made a _very_ good promise if he would.

The youngest looks down at his own uniform and raises the zipper on his black and orange track suit. He is dressed as Naruto, a black head protector wrapped around his head and a pair of neatly drawn whiskers on either side of his cheeks (courtesy of Jackson). It's magic week at Dream Bean again and everyone is in high spirits, except for Mark, walking around in their own choice of costume to entertain the customers. They do this every month for one whole week and it's a hit with the people.

"Yugyeom-ah, is the batch of moon cupcakes ready?"

Yugyeom nods and points at the trays standing in the corner. Mark crosses something off on the clipboard he is carrying and gives Yugyeom a smile.

"I'll call Bambam so he can start setting up the displays. We need one more batch of cinnamon sugar pretzel bites and carrot cakes. Jinyoung will help you with those," Mark says and huffs a second later to adjust his sparkly fairy wings. "Remind me why we are having these magic weeks again?"

"I think you look good hyung," Yugyeom laughs and genuinely thinks his boss looks amazing. The elder can totally pass for a cute fairy and Yugyeom thinks he should thank Jinyoung later for making their boss look less intimidating, the pastel flowers really give a nice appeal to the whole outfit. Mark just sighs and turns around to go check if everything else is running smoothly.

Meanwhile, Jackson is standing outside in his fencing outfit trying to acquire customers. He's succeeding because a group of giggling girls pass by him into the cafe. He grins at the people walking past the cafe and motions to the chalk board next to him.

"It's magic week at Dream Bean and we're serving free melon soda's to everyone who is dressed up! Come in and experience the magical world of cute guys in amazing costumes!"

Jaebum, who is standing in the doorway to greet people in his butler outfit, snorts and rolls his eyes in humor. Only Jackson is able to yell these things and still get people to come inside. He slightly bows at a group of guys who walk past him and glances inside the cafe. It's busier than usual and he can see Kunpimook helping Youngjae at the counter. The Thai boy is dressed up as a vampire, his hair styled upwards and fangs hanging over the corners of his underlip. He is typing away orders on the cash register, relaying the orders to Youngjae and in between manages to charm all the customers around with flirty winks and sexy hand-through-bangs motions.

When Jaebum's eyes wander to Youngjae, he feels himself stepping a bit further inside and has to swallow down the saliva that's gathering in his mouth. The sight that's on display for everyone to see should be illegal. It's the first time Jaebum has seen Youngjae dressed so adorably and innocently sexy at the same time. Jinyoung had come up to him the night before with a smirk on his face and told him to be prepared for today.

Needless to say, Jaebum nearly crashed his motorcycle in a wall when he came to work this morning because the sight of Youngjae greeting him at the door with a big smile, dressed as a kitten (fluffy ears, tail and pink collar included) was too much for him to handle. Jaebum remembers Youngjae worriedly asking if he was alright and Jackson laughing his ass off behind the window.

Jaebum narrows his eyes in disgust when he sees all the customers practically shooting hearts out of their eyes when Youngjae smiles adorably and hands a guy with half long blonde hair dressed as Harley Quinn a free Youngjae-made melon soda. Jaebum curses said melon soda in his mind. He isn't jealous, he tells himself. Besides, melon soda's are way overrated anyway. When this day is over Jaebum is making sure no one will _ever_ see Youngjae in this outfit again _or_ get a free drink from Dream Bean's resident ball of sunshine. 

Jinyoung walks past Jaebum, holding a tray with some drinks and cakes, dressed as the female character from Cooking Mama and laughs at Jaebum's constipated expression.

"You know," Jinyoung leans in, startling Jaebum from his glaring. "If you ever get into a relationship with him you just have to accept that people will be drawn to him. And besides, he looks absolutely adorable as a kitty don't you think? I don't know why you aren't happy about it, everyone else sure is. I did such a good job choosing his outfit," Jinyoung smiles proudly and Jaebum sighs in irritation.

"As if I'll ever stand a chance, he only thinks of me as a big brother."

Before Jinyoung can reply, Jaebum turns around to stand near the door again. Jinyoung rolls his eyes with a small smile. " _So_ melodramatic," he mumbles as he makes his way to a table and delivers the drinks and food.

♡♡♡

It's the end of the day, the cafe is empty and they are currently sitting in the staff room calming down from a hectic day. Mark is the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"Good work today guys. It was our busiest day this month, but that only means I'll be able to give you all a bonus next month," he grins and Jinyoung stands next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek resulting in Mark blushing, Kunpimook fake gagging, Yugyeom and Youngjae smiling like happy children and Jackson and Jaebum rolling their eyes. 

"The customers loved our outfits and Jae and Bambam earned the largest amount of tips today," Jinyoung states proudly and Jaebum grumbles under his breath.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy Jaebum-ah, I saw you charming all those guys and girls near the entrance," Mark laughs and everyone joins in. Jaebum misses Youngjae's disappointed pout and grins. 

"Whatever," he replies with a twist of his hand and is about to say something else before Jackson interrupts him.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that, because butler Im over here was pretty busy staring at a certain kitty the whole day."

Youngjae's cheeks tint red and they all burst into laughter, while Jaebum sputters on the couch and sucker punches Jackson in the gut for the second time this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update!! because kitty!jae and jealous!jb are everything and i was itching to write more about the dream bean universe. also, who can tell who the harley quinn guy is, hah i made it so obvious. comment and tell me what you think :)


	3. iii. childhood friends and dimples

It's two weeks after their magic week, the guys' relentless kitty jokes toward Jaebum slowly dying down, and Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jackson are seated at one of the comfy booths in the cafe enjoying their break time.

"I was so not prepared for that sight," Jackson whines as he stabs his lemon cheesecake with a fork. Jinyoung laughs and reaches over to pat his loud friend on the arm. 

"Well, what did you expect? Bambam and Gyeommie are in a relationship and old enough to kiss, Jackson," Jinyoung says. Youngjae giggles, being careful not to choke on the peach ice tea he's sipping through a pink straw, and sends Jackson a sympathetic look when the older guy rolls his eyes dramatically.

"But that doesn't mean they should kiss in the supply closet at work! I nearly had a heart attack when I opened the door to see them re-enact a scene from Brokeback Mountain!"

This time Youngjae does choke on his tea; snorting loudly when he bursts into laughter. Jinyoung thumps Youngjae's back and merely raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"You've seen Brokeback Mountain?"

Jackson's cheeks go pink and he decides not to comment in favor of pushing some lemon cheesecake into his mouth. 

"What's so funny?" Jaebum walks out of the backroom holding a mug of hot chocolate and sits down next to Jackson, looking worriedly at Youngjae who is still coughing. "And why is Jae coughing like that?"

"Well," Jinyoung drawls with a sly smile, "apparently Jackson has seen Brokeback Mountain."

Youngjae laughs again and Jaebum stares at Jackson with a smirk. "You learn something new every day," he says and Jackson elbows him in the ribs.

When Jinyoung is about to say something, the bell above the entrance chimes and two persons walk in.

"Uhm, the sign on your door says we can still come in during your break," one of the two says. They turn to look at their new customers and Youngjae's eyes widen.

"Changkyun!"

Youngjae leaps out of his seat and tackles one of the customers dubbed as 'Changkyun'. When Youngjae makes impact, they tumble to the floor and Changkyun lets out a grunt mixed with a laugh.

"It's been a while," Changkyun says with a grin as he looks up at Youngjae who is trying to sit up from his position on Changkyun's stomach. Jinyoung smiles at the scene, unaware of Jaebum glowering holes into Changkyun's head, while Jackson is too busy staring at the other person standing in the doorway to care.

Jinyoung stands up and walks up to them, extending his hands to help Youngjae and Changkyun up from the ground.

"Jae, might telling us who your _friend_ is?" Jaebum bites out, eyes narrowed at Changkyun.

Youngjae beams once he's standing up and can't stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement, resulting in Changkyun giddily bouncing up and down too.

"This is my childhood friend Changkyun! We went to elementary and middle school together," Youngjae excitedly tells them. Jaebum frowns; thinking why he never heard about this before and Changkyun bows to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Youngjae's best friend Changkyun and this," Changkyun motions to the other guy standing next to him, "is Jooheon my roommate." Jooheon flashes them a smile (more like flashes Jackson one), deep dimples forming in his cheeks and Jaebum can hear Jackson sigh. Jaebum glances at the China man and sees the other staring at Jooheon with an intensity he's never seen on the other guy's face before. 

"Nice to meet you Changkyun. My name is Jinyoung and they are Jaebum and Jackson," Jinyoung politely introduces. "How about I get you guys something to drink and eat so you can talk and catch up? I made some lemon cheesecake this morning, I'm sure you'll love it."

Changkyun grins, his eyes disappearing into crescents, and Jinyoung feels his heart melt. If he's not careful he'll have two sons instead of one at the end of today. Jaebum on the other hand is not pleased with the situation at all. How come Youngjae never told him about this? Thinking about it, he doesn't really know a lot about the younger's past. However, he doesn't have a lot of time to really think about it because the three sit down at another table while Jinyoung walks to the counter to make some drinks and snacks.

And before Jaebum can stand up to go interrogate this so called 'Changkyun' guy, Jackson tugs on his sleeve to make him look at him.

"Hyung," he begins, mouth dry so he darts his tongue out in an attempt to wet his lips. "I think I'm in love."

Jaebum forgets about Youngjae for a second and shakes his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I said," Jackson says again, leaning in to whisper the next part, "I think I'm in love."

"With whom? Please don't tell me it's that Changkyun guy."

Jackson frowns, and shakes his head.

"What? No, no. With his friend Jooheon. Did you see his dimples?" As soon as the whispered words leave his mouth, Jooheon turns his head for a second to look around and meets Jackson's gaze, shyly sending out another dimpled smile. Jackson lets out some sort of choked gasp in the back of his throat and Jaebum rolls his eyes at the sheer hopeless-school-girl-in-love aura Jackson is emitting. 

"You are so pathetic," Jaebum states with a smirk, quite liking this new flustered Jackson he's seeing. The China man is always going around the cafe sprouting nonsense about how he is a pro at dating, is basically cupid himself and how he's never had problems at getting both guys and girls' numbers. So yeah, Jaebum is never going to let this go, already planning to put it on his blackmail list.

"At least I'm confident I have a chance, whereas you are too scared to even ask Youngjae to eat lunch with you," Jackson retorts, breaking his eye contact with Jooheon.

"You know what, fuck you," Jaebum hisses and gets a slap on the back of his head in response when Jinyoung walks past their booth with a tray of drinks, cheesecakes and an airy 'language, Jaebum'.

Jinyoung smiles as he delivers the food and Jaebum rubs the back of his head with a pout as he looks at the other table where Youngjae is grinning widely, high-fiving an equally grinning Changkyun.

Jaebum grumbles, and stands up to walk to the backroom, leaving behind his now- cold chocolate milk and a silently laughing Jackson.

"This is _so_ not over yet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, i guess i figured out who i'm gonna pair Jackson with lol. thank you guys for all your sweet comments and kudos! also, for the people who have tumblr; please follow me @agent00gay (hah get it, 00gay instead of 007), so you can see what kind of other idiotic things i post and just to chat and fangirl together, because i love getting to know y'all outside of the whole author-reader spectrum ya'know?


	4. iv. catching up and hot boyfriends

Youngjae is all smiles when he high-fives Changkyun. He hasn't seen his childhood friend in more than two years and he didn't know he missed him so much before seeing the other walk through their front door. Changkyun grins back and somehow Youngjae finally feels at peace again. Not that he was feeling down before, but something inside him feels whole again after seeing Changkyun after two long ( _way too long_ ) years. Jooheon also smiles at Youngjae, his dimples showing, and Youngjae's glad to see the elder again too.

"So, what have you been up to?" Youngjae asks and they gratefully accept the snacks and drinks Jinyoung places on the table before the elder walks away.

"Well," Changkyun begins as he takes a sip of his drink. "After we moved away to America I studied at Boston University."

Youngjae's mouth falls open in silent amazement. "That's so cool!"

Changkyun giggles at his friend's expression while Jooheon playfully rolls his eyes. "You would think he got smarter during those two years in America, but he's still the same idiot he was before he left," the redhead comments jokingly and Changkyun lets out a indignant huff. 

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time _hyung_ ," Changkyun whines and Youngjae thinks it's funny the latter is born earlier than him, because he always makes Youngjae feel like he is the older one instead of the other way around. 

" _Anyway_ ," Jooheon stirs the conversation back on track, sticking his tongue out at Changkyun and receiving a jab in his ribs in return. "What have you been up to, Youngjae?"

Youngjae leans back on the comfortable chair and quickly gazes around the cafe before smiling at his friends.

"Nothing much, really. I'm still studying, but right after you left Mark hyung said he had opened up his own cafe and could really need some help. It was a nice way to kind of accept you were gone. Fast forward and here we are, this place has become my second home," Youngjae says with a fond smile on his face. Changkyun can't help but purse his lips as he thinks back to the day he had to leave his best friend, but he quickly shakes his head to rid himself of the sad thoughts and shoots Youngjae a smile back.

"Well, I'm not planning on leaving Korea anytime soon, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me just like the old days," Changkyun grins as Youngjae excitedly bounces on his chair in agreement. 

Jooheon silently drinks his tea as he lets his friends catch up and looks around the cafe. He can understand why it's so popular around the neighborhood. The interior is cozy, but not messy and it has just the right amount of cuteness for both girls and guys to appreciate. The smell of freshly baked goods and coffee beans also does wonders to his mood, making him feel relaxed and at ease. Jooheon takes another sip and lets his eyes wander towards the dark haired male he has been eyeing for a bit now.

The guy looks handsome in his cafe uniform and when Jooheon sees one of the other baristas make a joke, the guy's laugh resonates through the shop. Jackson looks up when he feels someone staring at him and when he notices it's Jooheon, he grins back. The redhead feels his cheeks heating up so he chooses to break their gaze and focus on his friends again.

"By the way," Changkyun says after he is done chewing on a piece of lemon cheesecake. "Why does Jaebum hyung keep on glaring at me?"

Youngjae's eyebrows knit together as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Jaebum is glaring at you?"

Before Youngjae can ask Changkyun more, Jooheon interrupts him.

"He totally is, I know a jealous glare when I see one. How can you not notice that? Is he your boyfriend?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Jaebum is not my b-boyfriend and he is definitely not j-jealous!" Youngjae sputters as he frantically waves his hands in front of his face, his cheeks growing redder by the second and Jooheon begins to laugh as Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You _sooo_ like him," Changkyun teases and Youngjae hides his face in embarrassment. Jooheon's loud laughter attracts the others' attention and in seconds Jackson pops up at their table with a raised eyebrow and twinkling eyes.

"Who likes who?"

Changkyun wants to answer, but Youngjae quickly slaps his hand in front of his mouth, muffling his friend's words. Changkyun sneakily licks Youngjae's palm and the latter lets out a scream followed by high pitched laughter, garnering a glower from Jaebum who is cleaning the counter while paying attention to their antics in dismay. Jackson doesn't get his answer and instead Yugyeom, who has stealthily escaped from the kitchen, yells something as he looks outside the window.

"You guys have to see this!"

Everyone (including a grumpy Jaebum) is looking out the windows in less than one second, curious as to what has Yugyeom speechless, and Kunpimook is the first to voice out his opinion.

"Holy shit, who the fuck is _that_?"

Jinyoung whacks the younger on the head to warn him about the cursing, but mentally agrees. What they all see is a guy dressed in all black, parking his motorcycle in front of the shop, a black helmet covering his face. He has broad shoulders and the whole scene looks like it's from an action movie. Mark thinks in amusement that the stranger could be mistaken for a dangerous criminal if you would look quickly, but luckily they are in a very nice neighborhood. Strangely enough though, Changkyun and Jooheon aren't shocked in the slightest about this guy all decked in black, but Youngjae is plastered against the window in pure fascination while Jaebum just huffs behind him.

The stranger steps off his bike to remove his helmet, revealing his handsome face, his leather jacket accentuating his upper body, and begins to walk towards the door to enter the cafe. Everyone shares a _'he won't really come in right?'_ look, but when he does chaos ensues. Jinyoung is the first to push Jaebum towards the door to welcome the customer and Jackson is busy complaining how life isn't fair and that people like that stranger must be aliens in disguise, garnering chuckles from Jooheon.

The chime above the door rings and the stranger steps inside, his whole face stoic except for his smiling eyes. Before anyone can react, Changkyun steps out from behind Youngjae and hugs him. If this was a cartoon, big colorful letters spelling _what the fuck_ would be displayed on the screen right now, Yugyeom thinks as Kunpimook's jaw is nearing the floor at a speed that will even make Usain Bolt jealous.

The guy lightly kisses Changkyun's cheek and shoots everyone a shy smile while Changkyun grins and wraps his arms around him.

"Meet my boyfriend Hyunwoo everyone," Changkyun says and Jaebum feels something like relief wash over him. He knows the way he's been behaving the past few weeks is ridiculous, but Youngjae has always been very oblivious to other people's advances, including his. Jinyoung softly nudges his ribs and shakes his head in humor when he sees Jaebum's shoulders sag down from their tensed position. Of course Jackson is the first one to break the silence.

"Aww, come _on_! That's your boyfriend? Now, that's just not fair, he looks like he just walked straight out of a Men's Health magazine!"

The whole room mentally face palms at the comparison, although they do have to agree in a way, and Hyunwoo's cheeks turn pink at the indirect compliment.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend," Youngjae says as he looks at the couple with big curious eyes. 

Changkyun smiles as he feels Hyunwoo, who is twice his size, is trying to hide behind him to try and escape everyone's curious gaze. Changkyun can't blame them, Hyunwoo tends to have that effect on people, whether he likes it or not.

"We actually met at our university in America," Changkyun answers and Jinyoung sighs dreamily and lets out a soft _'how romantic'_. Mark chuckles at his boyfriend's expression, Jinyoung has been watching way too many romantic chic flicks these days. Changkyun suddenly looks apologetic and looks at Youngjae. "Although I would love to chat more Hyunwoo and I kind of have tickets to see a movie in a couple of minutes. Is it okay if we swap numbers so we can talk after?"

"Of course," Youngjae immediately fishes his phone out of his pocket and after they've exchanged numbers, Changkyun and Hyunwoo wave everyone goodbye.

"Thank you for the drinks and snacks. We'll meet up soon," Changkyun says with a big smile before he follows Hyunwoo out the door. They all watch as Hyunwoo puts on his helmet again and Changkyun sits behind him on his motorcycle before Hyunwoo starts the engine and they speed away.

"Wait a minute," Jooheon says, realization dawning on him. "That little brat left me behind!"

Youngjae giggles while Jackson straightens up and for the first time they can see a nervous smile spread across his face. Jaebum smirks.

"I can walk you to the station, if you want?"

Jooheon shoots him a grateful smile and Jackson tries to send a s.o.s signal to Mark through his eyes.

"You won't mind? How about work?"

Mark rolls his eyes, but holds up his hand and waves it carelessly. 

"As long as you're back within an hour we don't need you here at the moment."

Jackson mentally does a fist pump and he walks towards the door, holding it open for his crush. Jooheon turns to say goodbye to everyone and flashes his dimples, missing Jackson's quick squeal. Yugyeom and Kunpimook have already left to the backroom, resuming Yugyeom's daily lesson of latte art and Jinyoung and Mark are already back at the counter making sure everything is at the right place, all nice and clean.

"Bye Youngjae, we'll see each other soon," Jooheon promises and high-fives the latter while following Jackson out the door.

Youngjae smiles as he sees his two friends disappear around the corner of their street. 

"They would make such a cute couple don't you think?"

Jaebum chuckles, already making sure that Jackson will never live this one down. However, he's also happy for his friend, Jooheon seems like a nice guy and hopefully there's finally someone who can tame the wild china man.

"Yeah, they would."

"I wonder what it's like to ride on the back of a motorcycle," Youngjae suddenly says (the younger wants to hit himself because _duh_ how obvious can you be? horrible at flirting? _check._ ) and Jaebum's heart flutters at the way the younger looks at him with a shy smile. And before his brain catches up with his mouth he says:

"I can give you a ride home on mine tonight if you want?"

"Really?"

Youngjae's tone is hopeful and the younger hopes he doesn't seem too enthusiastic. He has a way of embarrassing himself that way quite often.

"Yeah, sure. You up for it?"

"I would love to!"

And the way Youngjae's face lights up in genuine excitement and happiness has Jaebum's heart beating wildly in his chest. Maybe there _is_ hope after all, Jaebum thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter because i haven't updated in a while! pls don't hit me lol. i tried to put in a bit of every couple (i'm trying to slowly get 2jae together hehe) and hurray for shownu/i.m they are so cute ugh. comment and tell me what you think :)


	5. I'm sorry, I love you.

**_Warning: long emotional speech ahead!_ **

 

Hi, guys.

I've been thinking about how to write this for days, weeks, _months_. Don't worry! Yes, it's serious, but not _that_ serious,  haha.

This is the first time in months that I'm writing something on here again. I've never been an amazing author that updates weekly, cause let's face it, I'm lazy and I start a million other things that I find difficult to finish, lol. But, I've always loved to write and you guys subscribing and commenting, such sweet things, have always given me courage and inspiration to keep on going!

However, as some of you know, I've been battling inner demons for years and recently, _finally_ , I've taken a step forward and decided to get some professional guidance to help me navigate and figure out these feelings, these 'inner demons'. Because of this I've been having a hard time writing stuff the last few months and the writer's block is a real bitch and pain in the ass. And it's even more a bitch with my on-going chaptered fics.

That's why, for now, I've decided to put all my on-going stories on hold. I won't be writing any new chaptered fics as well. To put less stress on myself, I'll only be writing one-shots if I suddenly get the motivation or creativity. I've decided to do this, because I want to write good stuff and if I force myself to write the outcome will be bad and I'll just become disappointed with my stories. The only 'chaptered' story I'll continue to write is my The Im Family series, because it doesn't have a deep plot and it's a series consisting of one-shots I can go back and forth in time with the storyline and characters.

THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY ON-GOING STORIES WILL BE DISCONTINUED!!!

FOR NOW THEY'LL JUST GO ON HIATUS.

I know this news sucks, especially for the people who have been waiting so long for new chapters, but please try to understand that right now there's just too much going on in my life. Hopefully my mind will be a bit more peaceful soon and I'll be able to focus on my stories again. But remember, I'll still be on here, whether it's writing or reading other stories. This has been a big part of my life and it won't go away that easy!

Lastly I want to thank each and every one of you. It sounds super sappy and It's almost as if I won an award ( _hah I wish_ ) but I mean it! :)

 

_I'm sorry, I love you._

 

 


End file.
